Weaponized Idiocy
by Jugenmujugenmugokonosurikireka
Summary: Eggatha Robotnik and her loyal partner Tails Doll try to build their own robotic empire... Don't judge them, they're doing their best.
1. Dolls and Robots

His life starts as it would be lived, which is pretty badly, honestly.

"To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal, light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle." A small feminine voice says from the darkness.

His eyes slowly start to activate, as he can finally see the images in front of him; he was lying on a strange room, filled with several weird machines, as well as an unnecessary amount of mirrors; the walls seemed to be something you would see at a kindergarten, with a blue sky containing white clouds, rainbows and a smiling sun drawn on it; there were also toys lying around the ground, as if someone had simply forgotten to pick them up.

He was not the only person in the room, in front of him there was a small girl; black sunglasses, brown hair, wearing a cute dress, colored, black, red and yellow. She was also wearing small headphones, and by the way she was moving, she was probably listening to a song, and it didn't seem like she was aware of his presence.

"Ice, ice, baby…" She says, without paying attention to him.

He slowly blinks his eyes trying to get her attention.

"Ice, ice… Oh, damn, he woke up." The girl screams in surprise, as she takes off the headphones and runs towards him.

"Alright; hello, right now you might be wondering what is happening here; let's start by the basics, my name is Eggatha Robotnik, and I am your creator; your name is Tails Doll, and you are a robot." She says, trying her best to sound sweet "You don't know that yet, but you can move; c'mon, try it."

Tails Doll slowly tries to open and close his small hands, seems to be working; he then tries to move his entire arms, a little harder, but he could still do it; he soon finds himself sitting on the floor of the room; his legs are a little harder, he has some difficulties to get up, and when he does so, he quickly falls down. Eggatha looks down upon him as his face hit the ground, she wanted to help him, but she couldn't, since if he needs her help to do something as simple as get up, this means she'll have to walk him through his entire life, and seeing how lazy she is, this would probably end up with him dead in less than a week. He once again gets up, finding it a little easier this time, and once he is up, he almost falls once again, but manages to keep his balance.

"Nice, very nice; another thing you can do is talk." Eggatha explains, while the small doll moves his arms around, getting used to being alive.

"Don't be shy; say the first thing that comes to your mind." Eggatha says.

"I deeply regret to inform you all that I received some bad news." Tails Doll starts to say "The Admins of the Creepypasta wiki have finalkly decided to delete offa the wiki, on the grounds that it was badly written and..."

"Actually, on second thought, please don't say whatever comes to mind." Eggatha says, interrupting him. "Anyway, right now you might be wondering why you were built; well, worry not, my little beautiful creation, everything will make sense in time… and by that, I mean right now."

Eggatha suddenly jumps to a nearby computer and types some words, making a gigantic screen light up, revealing a surprising image.

"Look upon this symbol, little one, because you exist to serve it!" She screams proudly.

"I live to serve Theodore Tugboat?" Tails Doll asks, a little confused.

"What?" Eggatha asks, and then looks at the screen "Dammit, that wasn't the image that was supposed to appear."

She angrily types on the computer once again, making the image change from a toy boat to a poorly drawn image of Eggatha, with the planet right behind her, surrounded by gigantic robots; written on it were the words "Eggatha Empire!"

"You're trying to build a robotic empire?" Tails Doll asks.

"WE are GOING to build a robotic empire, which will be bigger and greater than anything Uncle Eggman could ever dream of building!" Eggatha says excitedly "First we take over the Eggman Empire, and then, the world, and no Hedgehog will ever be able to stop us! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"All of the data in my head says your uncle already has an empire, why don't you just use his?" Tails Doll asks.

"Et tu, Brute?!" Eggatha says in an offended voice "Do you really think so low of me, that you believe that I would simply take the easy round and use what my uncle has, when I can do it the hard way and achieve my dream all by myself? I've honestly never been so insulted in my life, and…"

"SEGA fired you, didn't they?" Tails Doll says, interrupting her.

"It was so unfair." She complains "I literally did what they told me to do; I went there and fought Sonic."

"And how did it go?" Tails Doll asks.

"Well…" Eggatha says, starting a flashback.

* * *

Eggatha had waited a long time for this moment; after so many years of screaming on her uncle's ear, SEGA finally decided to let her be in a game, and she now waited on the end of the Flying Battery Zone, inside her spider robot, ready for when the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox arrived.

"Man, this is boring." She complains "Where is that guy? Wasn't he supposed to be the fastest thing alive? I've been here for over five minutes and still nothing."

She looks around while waiting, although there wasn't much to see there, just some machines around the level.

"Hmmm…" Eggatha says, as an idea starts to form in her mind.

Around three minutes later, Ruby Delusions starts playing loud and strong in the background, as Sonic and Tails invade the room.

"Alright, Eggman, where are you?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Welcome to DIE!" Eggatha screams, only to regret it instantly as she notices how stupid that must have sounded, even though it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Sonic, look, it's a little girl." Tails says in surprise.

"What is this? Is Eggman hiring kids now?" Sonic asks.

"My name is Eggatha Robotnik; remember it, for it is the name of the one who shall bring your final doom." She says, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Sonic says as he tries to jump at the spider robot, only to find out that he can't.

"Tails, my feet are stuck to the ground!" Sonic says in surprise.

"Mine too!" Tails screams "What is happening?"

"Oh, you guys were taking too long to complete the level, so I decided to use that in my advantage and put super glue on the ground." Eggatha explains.

"What?! I didn't even know you could do that!" Sonic says in surprise.

"Don't worry, Sonic, we're on an elevator; it is going to start rising soon, so we can get close enough to her in order to attack." Tails explains, while trying to fly away from the ground, with no success.

"Oh, actually, I turned the elevator off while I was putting the super glue." Eggatha explains.

"What?! But that's not even fair!" Tails screams.

"Wait, I know! I know!" Sonic says "We need to wait for her to attack, then she'll have to come close, and we can hit her."

"Oh, actually, I added some ranged weapons to the robot while I was at it." Eggatha says, as the spider starts to charge an electric attack.

Sonic and Tails try to use their Spin-Dash to escape the ground, only to end up with not only their feet, but their entire bodies stuck.

"That's no good." Sonic says, right before getting hit by the beams of electricity released by the spider robot.

* * *

"You send the main character of the game to the hospital?" Tails Doll asks in surprise.

"Isn't that what villains are supposed to do?" Eggatha asks.

"Of course not; the boss can't win, or else the playable character can't move on to the next level." Tails Doll explains.

"Well, that is no reason to just go ahead and fire me. It was my first day at the job, and all they said was to go and fight Sonic, nobody said I couldn't beat him." Eggatha complains.

"Look, it doesn't matter at this point. You built me to help you make an empire, so that's what I'm going to do." Tails Doll explains "Where do we start?"

"Well, after I found out that SEGA was on Sonic's side this entire time, I went ahead and did a little research, and turns out the metal they are giving to Uncle Eggman to build robots is really fragile, because they need Sonic to be able to destroy it by jumping on the robots." She explains as she shows Tails Doll the images of the poorly made metal on the screen "However, they actually have a good type of metal, they keep it for things that are not supposed to break easily, like parts of the scenery, or Tails' airplane; if we can steal those and use it to build our robots, we will be basically unstoppable."

"Why didn't you steal that before building me? You could have made me with the really good metal so I would last longer." Tails Doll asks.

"I was dealing with really important subjects, and had no time to worry about such a trivial thing." Eggatha explains.

By that, she means that she was procrastinating.

"Anyway, we need to get that metal in order for our empire to be unbeatable, and I know exactly how we're going to get it." Eggatha says, as she opens a drawer and pulls a red Chaos Emerald from it.

"A Chaos Emerald?! How did you get that?" Tails Dolls says in surprise.

"Kid, I sent Sonic to the hospital, do you really think I wouldn't be able to do something as simple as getting a Chaos Emerald?" Eggatha asks, egocentrically "Anyway, we're gonna use Chaos Control to teleport there."

"Alright." Tails Doll says "Try to focus, warping space and time can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She says as she holds the Emerald right between the two of them.

Tails Doll puts his hand on the emerald.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"I was ready before I was born." She responds.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They both scream!

Nothing happens.

They look at the Emerald in silence for some seconds.

"Is it broken?" Eggatha asks.

"It's an ancient magical relic, how could it be broken?" Tails Doll asks.

"Just give a sec, I'm gonna fix it." Eggatha says as she places the Emerald on a table.

"How are you going to fix it?" Tails Doll asks, just in time to see Eggatha about to hit the emerald with a big hammer "Wait, don't…"

* * *

"Alright, I think I found out what the problem was." Eggatha says, while the two of them were cleaning themselves up from the explosion "We were trying to teleport somewhere, but we didn't know where the place is; it seems like we need to know where we're going in order to go, who would have guessed? Anyway, I just saw a map, and now we can go."

"How? You destroyed the Chaos Emerald." Tails Doll complains.

"Don't worry, I got this." Eggatha says, as she puts a small golden tiara on her head, which had a red gemstone on it.

"Is that a piece of the Emerald?" Tails Doll asks.

"Don't worry; I made one for you too." Eggatha says, placing a small antenna containing another piece of the Red Chaos Emerald on Tails Doll's head.

"Alright, this is the place." Eggatha says, showing him the location on the map "Are you ready?"

"Let's just get this over with." He says.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They scream, as they are suddenly teleported on a flash of light.

* * *

"Ouch." Eggatha screams as they fall after materializing some meters above the ground.

"So, where exactly are we?" Tails Doll asks as he slowly glides to the ground.

"We're in A Random Place." She responds.

"Didn't you say you knew where we were going?" He asks.

"Yeah, the name of the place is A Random Place." She explains, pointing to a tall building nearby, with the words "A Random Place" written on it.

"Oh, alright." Tails Doll says as they start to walk towards the building.

"Are there guards there?" Tails Doll asks.

"Of course." Eggatha responds.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" He asks.

"I have a plan, but it probably won't work anyway, so, go ahead while I hide like a coward." She says as she walks in the other direction.

"Hello, fellow living beings." Tails Doll says as he approaches the guard.

"Sir, excuse me, but this is a private area, I'll have to ask you to leave." The guard says.

"Oh, no don't worry; I'm not here to try to invade." Tails Doll says "It's just that I'm a big fan of you guys, and I was wondering, could I join your team?"

"Well, we could make a job interview, but…"

"Alright, let's go." Tails Doll says as he aggressively pulls the guard away from the door.

* * *

"Ok, so, tell me a little about yourself." The guard says.

"I was created less than half an hour ago and my life is suffering." Tails Doll responds.

"Nice." The guard says "What are you ashamed of?"

"I am shame; I'm ashamed of everything I've ever done." Tails Doll responds.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" The guard asks.

"Death by suicide, probably." Tails Doll responds "In fact, the only reason I haven't eaten my own tongue yet is because I have no tongue." Tails doll explains.

"Out of all the other candidates, why should we hire you?" The guard asks.

"Because I believe that I am the most qualified person for this job." Tails Doll responds.

"And what would you do if I was pointing a gun to this qualified person right now?" The guard asks as he points his gun towards Tails Doll.

"I would point out that I removed the bullets out of your gun while you were talking." Tails Doll says, as he reveals himself to be holding several bullets in his hand.

"And what if I told you that I have more bullets in my pocket?" The guard asks.

"I would say that it doesn't matter, because I planted a bomb inside your gun." Tails Doll says.

The guard quickly throws away the gun, which then explodes in a gigantic ball of fire.

"Oh yeah? What if I told that I have a hidden knife ready just in case that happened?" The Guard says as he pulls a small knife out of his uniform.

"Then I would tell you that I have a hidden sword ready, just in case." Tails Doll says as he pulls out a long sword, seemingly out of nowhere.

"And what is that thing right behind you? Is that my army of ninjas that sneaked up on you while you were distracted?" The guard responds, as Tails Doll looks back, and sees several ninjas right behind him, ready to attack.

"You're forgetting the fact that I trained in The Anti-Ninja Academy, and I was specifically trained to destroy entire cities filled with ninjas with my bare hands." Tails Doll explains.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say that you were only made some minutes ago?" The guard asks.

"Oh, that's just what I want you to think." Tails Doll says "I am in fact an ancient Dragon of fire, which has existed since the dawn of mankind."

Tails Doll then turns around and all of the ninjas are suddenly set on fire.

"You fool, don't you know? Robot bears are fireproof." The guard says, as a gigantic mecha in the shape of a robot suddenly appears behind him; he jumps on it and prepares for battle.

"Do you really think this will be enough to defeat me? I wield the ancient medallion of King Williams, which allows me to negate any power the opponent throws against me." Tails Doll says, as the mecha suddenly stops working.

"Haha, child's play." The guard says as he jumps out of the robot and a spear appears on his hands "You can't nullify my spear, because it has the power of infinity."

"Nice try, but the Gauntlet of Odin has the power of infinity +1!" Tails Doll says, as he hits the guard with his gauntlet.

The guard simply stands there in a dizzy way, almost unconscious.

"FINISH HIM!" A voice says from the sky.

Tails Doll charges a beam of energy in his hand, and then releases it, totally disintegrating the guard.

"FATALITY!" The same voice says.

"Alright, now that this is done with, where's Eggatha?" Tails Doll asks himself, as he walks back to the entrance of the building.

* * *

"Hey, Tails Doll, they have some chocolate bars in the fridge, want one?" Eggatha asks as Tails Doll enters the room.

"I literally have no mouth." He responds.

"Oh, alright." Eggatha says, right before taking another bite of her chocolate bar "Anyway, the metal is right here."

Eggatha points to a gigantic container.

"So, how are we going to take it to your house?" Tails Dolls asks.

"Oh, I actually have a plan." Eggatha says "It involves…"

"Freeze!" Two guards scream, as they invade the room.

"This again?" Tails Doll asks, annoyed.

"You are not allowed to be here." The guard says "Surrender or we'll open fire."

"Wait, wait." Eggatha says "You wouldn't shoot Santa, would you?"

"Santa?" The other guard asks.

"Yes! It is I, the one and only Santa Claus!" Eggatha screams "And if you don't drop your weapons and put your arms up right now, you'll be on the naughty list for the rest of your lives."

"But you can't be Santa." One of the guards responds "You look nothing like him."

"Santa Claus has powers that you don't know about." Tails Doll responds "Arms up!"

"Can't argue with that." One of the guards says as they both drop their guns and lift their hands.

"Alright boys." Eggatha starts to say "Since today is opposite day, instead of Santa giving you presents, you'll have to give Santa some presents, so, why don't you help Santa out with this big present?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both say as they lift the gigantic container and take to outside of the building.

"Our house is some kilometers from here." Tails Doll explains while he and Eggatha sit above the container "You better step it up."

"Yes, sir." The guards say, as the start to move faster.

* * *

"So, how was the first day on the job?" Eggatha asks as they enter their house.

"Well, we defeated Sonic, destroyed a Chaos Emerald, fought ninjas and giant robots, and became Santa." Tails doll explains "Could have been worse, I guess."

"Well, anyway, now that the metal is ours, we can start building all the robots I have planned." Eggatha explains as she presses some buttons on her computer "Pay attention to those images, because they are the future of this world!"

"Jay Jay the Jet Plane is the future of the world?" Tails Doll asks confused.

"What? No. That's not what I wanted to show." Eggatha presses some more buttons, and the image changes once again to reveal several blueprints of different types of robots, each one being more complicated than the last.

They both look at the blueprints in silence for some seconds.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"I was ready before I was born." He responds.

Tails Doll tries to say something like "we have a job to do" and Eggatha tries to say something like "let's go", but they end up talking over each other and ruining the moment.

"What, did you want to have the epic last line?" Eggatha asks.

"Well, I think I could." Tails Doll explains "But if you want to say it, you can."

"Well, we already ruined it anyway, so I guess it would be better to just end the chapter and start building the robots already." She explains.

"Yeah, let's just do that." Tails Doll responds.


	2. Storm in the Desert

In the desert, as fast as the wind, two small figures can be seen trotting to the sunset… Yeah, okay, there was no sunset yet, it would be high noon in some minutes, but they were heading towards where the sunset is going to be in some hours, so this has to count for something, right?

"Well, it appears that the robot horses are functional." Eggatha says.

"Right now we're going at around 69 mph with no difficulties." Tails Doll explains "Do you want to try to go faster to see what happens?"

"Alright, there's a village right there, let's race." Eggatha responds "Run like a lightning, Golden Bullet."

Eggatha's horse suddenly starts moving faster, as a trumpet fanfare can be heard in the distance, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Why did you name your horse Golden Bullet if he is grey?" Tails Doll asks, as his horse also goes faster, following Eggatha closely.

"Silver Bullet was taken." Eggatha explains.

"Meh." Tails Doll says "I still think the best name a horse can possibly have is Sugarfoot."

As the horses run towards the small village, they keep getting faster and faster, the wind blowing strong and a gigantic cloud of dust following their hooves as they hit the sand… Until they suddenly stop, making both Tails Doll and Eggatha fall to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tails Doll asks, annoyed.

"The horses are programmed to stop if they notice they are heading towards danger." Eggatha explains, getting up from the ground, also annoyed.

"Oh, come on, what could be so dangerous about this place?" Tails Doll asks.

A house suddenly explodes in a gigantic ball of fire some meters away from them.

"Ok, that is pretty dangerous." Tails Doll says casually.

A small little girl, wearing pink clothing, about the same age as Eggatha, maybe some years older, blonde hair, carrying a small stuffed toy, leaves the burning destroyed building, without any bruise or scratch.

"Are you a God?" Eggatha asks.

"I wish." The girl responds "My name is Aurora Lovota, and I am a Magical Girl."

"Eggatha Robotnik, I am a mad scientist, I'm so cool, sand at the beach." Eggatha responds "This is Tails Doll, he's my assistant."

"I'm the guy that makes sure she doesn't kill herself by accident before taking over the world." Tails doll explains "We're basically Pinky and the Brain, if the Brain was a loli."

"This is my familiar, his name is Trip." Aurora says, showing them her stuffed animal, which just stays silent and immobile in her hands "You can't hear him or see him move; only Magical Girls can."

Tails Doll pokes the animal.

"Don't do that." Aurora says pulling the animal back "Trip doesn't like to be touched."

"Shouldn't we do something about that fire before it spreads?" Tails Doll asks, pointing to the burning house.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Aurora says "On it."

She quickly summons her weapon, an umbrella, and points it to the skies, releasing a beam of energy; after one second, the little clouds on the sky come together, and in two more seconds, other clouds, which were too far away for them to see, also come together, forming a gigantic cloud which covers the entire sky; the cloud instantly becomes dark, starting a storm in the desert.

"Well, I guess that solves things." Tails Doll says.

"We don't want to get a cold, do we?" Aurora asks "I know a place where we can hide, let's go."

They start following her to another building on the town.

"That umbrella of yours must really come in handy sometimes." Eggatha says while they run through the rain "Does it only create storms? Or can it make other types of weather?"

"Oh honey, if I wanted I could create a tornado of smoke and fire or cover the entire continent in a sand storm." Aurora explains "You think this little drizzle is impressive? I'm talking about spiders raining down from the sky, and if I ever need some glass, all I have to do is make a lightning strike the dry sand… Shut up Trip, I'm not showing off."

"Do you think it is possible to replicate that?" Eggatha whispers on Tails Doll's ear.

"Honestly, I think I might be going crazy." Tails Doll whispers back.

"There it is." Aurora screams, pointing to a big house.

"Is this your house?" Eggatha asks.

"No, this was a beach house, back when this place was a beach, but then drought happened, it became a desert, and the owner left and never came back." Aurora explains as she opens the door "You guys don't have a problem with trespassing, do you?"

"Nah." Eggatha explains "We simply go wherever we want to go."

"So, Miss Aurora, how long have you been a Magical Girl." Tails Doll asks as they enter the dark house.

"Some weeks by now." She explains "It was in my birthday, my parents brought me Trip, thinking he was just a normal toy, then he gave me my powers, and here I am."

Aurora turns on the lights of the house.

"This place is pretty." Eggatha says, looking around the room.

"Yeah." Aurora responds "I was thinking of moving here; I really like this place, my stupid brother couldn't bother me when I was hiding here."

"So, you have a family?" Tails Doll asks.

"I had, kind of, but they're not around anymore." She explains "My dad went away with some friend on a trip to Egypt, to hunt vampires, or something like that, but he never came back, and my mom went on a journey to find seven magic items so she could make a ritual to summon a dragon, or something, I still haven't heard of her."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Eggatha asks "Just gonna keep being a Magical Girl, or do you have bigger plans?"

"Oh, I have a dream." Aurora explains "I learned how to play guitar some months ago, and I'm planning on finding some friends who can also play, and start my own rock n' roll band. Want to join?"

"No thanks, I can't play any instrument." Eggatha explains "But how are you going to call the band anyway? I'll try to buy your CD when you guys become a success."

"Oh, I came up with the perfect name; we're gonna be called…" Aurora does a dramatic pause, right before proudly saying "The Rolling Stones!"

"That's taken." Eggatha responds.

"What?" Aurora asks in confusion.

"There's already a band called The Rolling Stones." Eggatha explains.

"Dammit, it took me an entire night to come up with that name; just give me a sec." Aurora says, as she thinks for some seconds "Wait, I know, we're gonna be called: Whitesnake!"

"Also taken." Eggatha responds.

"Oh, c'mon!" Aurora complains "Wait a second, I know: Guns N' Roses."

"Already exists." Eggatha explains.

"Is there any good rock band name that wasn't already taken?" Aurora asks.

"I don't think so." Eggatha responds.

"Don't worry about it." Tails Doll, who had been silent for some minutes by now, says in an aggressive voice "You'll have a lot of time to think about it while you're in jail."

Tails Doll and Aurora stare at each other menacingly in silence, with the only noise in the room being the raindrops hitting the ceiling, until Eggatha breaks the silence.

"Tails Doll, what are you talking about?" Eggatha asks "Don't you know that it's wrong to say mean things to your new friends?"

"Get away from her Eggatha." Tails Doll says in a serious voice "We shouldn't have trusted her."

"You better be careful with what you say, kid." Aurora says, as the outside of the house gets darker, as an indication of the clouds getting thicker "You really don't want to get into my bad side."

"All of your sides are bad, you little liar." Tails Doll screams as he shows her his hand, containing small drops of blood "This blood was on your little stuffed toy, there was just some small little drops, so little that you guys probably didn't even see it, but it was fresh enough for me to smell it, this blood was spilled only minutes ago, and I can't smell any blood coming out of your body, so you have no fresh wounds. Let's also not forget the fact that the stories you gave us about your parents are the plot to two anime series, and you didn't even provide any story about your brother. You also said you were planning on moving here, but you're too young to live on your own, your parents would never allow it. Also, how did you get access to this place again? Oh yeah, the old owner left because of the water being gone, and who is the one who decides when it rains and when it doesn't? Also, you never told us were your real house is, which is pretty suspicious for someone who came out of a burning building without even a scratch."

Aurora simply looks at him in silence.

"Tails Doll…" Eggatha says "You mean you think that…"

"Aurora Lovota, you killed your own family and destroyed your house." Tails Doll screams "You are not a magical girl; you're nothing but a crazy wicked witch."

"Wicked witch?" Aurora asks "That could be an interesting name for my band, The Wicked Witches."

"I think there already is a band called Wykked Wytch." Eggatha responds.

"Really, that sucks." Aurora says "Well, anyway."

Aurora suddenly hits her umbrella against the floor, as lighting hits the town, turning off all of the energy in all of the houses, leaving them in total darkness. Eggatha tries to reach for a small weapon she has on a hidden pocket inside her dress, but suddenly, a strong gust of wind invades the house, breaking through the windows, throwing Tails Doll and Eggatha to the other side of the room.

"Aurora, please…" Eggatha starts to talk, but finds herself unable to move her mouth, in fact, she was unable to move any part of her body, she was freezing.

"The air around your bodies is getting colder and colder, your body will be totally frozen in seconds." She explains "You know, I really liked that window, and I guess it will take some days for the electricity to be fixed… I just want you to know that this is entirely your fault."

Aurora looks down at both of them for some seconds.

"I'm going to turn the temperature down to absolute zero. It will be so cold that your atoms will be unable to move, your body temperature will be too low for you to keep living. I'm sorry, but after so many months of planning, I cannot let someone like you simply appear and ruin everything." She explains "It was good to be friends with you guys, but it seems like all good things must end… No, Trip, I'm not going to…"

Suddenly, a man kicks down the door of the house, and invades; he had a sword, and was ready for a fight.

"Freeze!" He screams.

Suddenly, a thick fog invades the room, and just like that, Aurora was gone.

The man runs towards the window, just in time to see Aurora escaping by riding a lightning.

"You fool; you will never be able to capture Aurora Lovota, leader of the Linkin Park." She screams as she escapes.

"That's also taken." Eggatha screams, as she is able to move again; the storm stops and the fog disappears. It seems like Aurora's powers will only work within a limited range, and at the speed of a lightning, she could be kilometers away by now.

"Thanks for your help, sir." Tails Doll says, right before the man turns to them and prepares his sword to attack "Oh, of course you want to kill us too, how foolish of me to think otherwise."

"Where is she going?" The man asks.

"How would we know?" Eggatha asks.

"You're her accomplices." He says "I saw you taking her to this hiding place."

"Oh! That!" Tails Doll starts to say "Actually we were just…"

Before he could finish, the man punches him to the other side of the room.

"Tails Doll!" Eggatha says, as she tries to run towards her friend, but the man gets on her way.

"You are not going to leave this place until you tell me where she is." He says.

"Who even are you?" Eggatha asks.

"The name is Pandareos Holmes." He says "And I am your worst nightmare come to life."

"Well, alright then." Eggatha says, as the gemstone on her tiara glows, and she suddenly vanishes from that spot, and reappears right next to Tails Doll.

"What was that?" Holmes asks in confusion, right before running towards the two.

Eggatha quickly pulls out a small weapon she has on a hidden pocket inside her dress; it was a small red button, and everybody knows what you have to do when you have a red button: go ahead and press it.

Before Holmes could get to them, a big explosion of light sends him flying, as well as destroying the entire building.

"What the fu…"

"Watch your mouth." A small figure says, interrupting Holmes.

The creature was about as tall as Eggatha, and wore her dress, glasses and tiara, however, its skin was totally yellow, and it seemed to be made out of the same materials of a patchwork doll, it also had two fox tails, a fox nose and an antenna with a red gem on it; it's shoes were a black version of Tails Doll's shoes, while its hair was a white version of Eggatha's hair.

"Hi." The creature says as it smiles, using its mouth, which seems to only be visible while it is smiling or moving.

"What is the meaning of this?" Holmes asks in confusion.

The creature holds the small weapon Eggatha had used seconds ago, however, it was a blue button instead of a red one.

"Blue button: Tails Doll evolves into Tails Doll Deluxe." They say as they turn the weapon around, revealing the red button "Red button: Tails Doll and Eggatha fuse into Eggatails Doll."

"Child, do you honestly believe that something as simple as a fused form will be enough to defeat the one and only descendent of Sherlock Holmes?" He asks.

"Actually, no, I don't, they just fused because Tails Doll on his own is not strong enough to fly while carrying Eggatha." Eggatails Doll explains.

Holmes understands what their plan is, and tries to jump and stop them, but it was too late, since Eggatails Doll had already flew away with their two tails, and were out of his sword's range.

"Come back here and face me, you coward!" Holmes screams.

"Why do you carry a sword around?" Eggatails Doll screams back "It's the 21st Century, buy a gun."

* * *

Eggatails Doll flies a little closer to the ground, but ends up splitting up before being able to land.

"Why does this happen every time?" Eggatha complains as she falls and hits her face to the ground.

"So, where are we and how much time has passed?" Tails Doll asks.

"Well…" Eggatha says pulling her phone "We are closer to home. It seems like we've been flying for four hours or so."

"Why can't we ever be conscious when we do that?" Tails Doll asks.

"If we had both minds in the same body, they would try to overcome each other for control, and this would end up with both of our brains being fried." Eggatha explains "It would probably smell like pancakes. I like pancakes; do you think they would let Eggatails Doll eat pancakes at the hospital after she lobotomizes herself?"

"I rather not find it out." Tails Doll explains "Why don't we go back home and I make you real pancakes?"

"Alright, let's go." Eggatha says, as she gets up from the ground and they start walking towards their home.

"So…" Eggatha says, trying to start a conversation as they walk "If what happened today was adapted into a really bad anime, who do you think should voice me?"

"Jennifer Hale maybe?" Tails dolls says "I think she fits you. They could also just take the easy round and call Tara Strong, she's at everything."

"For you, it would have to be Mel Blanc, nobody could ever do it better." Eggatha explains.

"Eggatha, he's dead." Tails Doll explains.

"Just wait until I complete my next machine, I'll bring him back as a zombie." Eggatha responds.

"Well, I do sound like a zombie Woody Woodpecker, so I guess that would make sense." Tails Doll responds.

"Hey, why don't we do that for real?" Eggatha asks "Jennifer Hale and Zombie Mel Blanc in: The Adventures of Eggatha Robotnik and Tails Doll."

"& Knuckles." Tails Doll says sarcastically.

"We could film it at Studiopolis Zone." Eggatha responds.

"But anime are not filmed, they're animation." Tails Doll explains.

"Well, we are all cartoon characters anyway, so it would be fitting to put us on a Chinese cartoon." Eggatha says in a mocking tone.

"Do we even have time do film this?" Tails doll asks "Aren't we too busy trying to build a robotic empire?"

"I'm perfectly capable of multi-tasking." Eggatha says, showing him her tongue.

"Yeah, but you're too lazy to do so." Tails Doll explains.

"Yeah, you're right." Eggatha says "Let's focus on taking over the world, and then we make an anime. Hey look, it's the house."

Eggatha runs towards her house with the key on her hands.

"Eggatha…" Tails Doll says "Do you think we will ever see those guys again?"

"Who knows?" Eggatha says, as she looks at him "But if we do, all we have to do is kick their butts."

Eggatha finally manages to open the door.

"Also, speaking of seeing things again…" Tails Doll says "Where are the horses?"

Eggatha turns to him ready to say something, but she quickly closes her mouth again in realization.

"Dammit." She says right before running back to where they have just came from.


	3. Gods and Monsters

"It seems like your fever is gone." Tails Doll says, looking at the thermometer "Do you still have a stuffy nose?"

"No, I can breathe fine." Eggatha responds "Can we go now?"

"I need to make sure you're fine." Tails Doll explains "We can't go on an adventure if you're still sick."

"Just my luck, I go to the desert and end up getting a cold." Eggatha complains.

"Blame our little Mary Poppins knock off." Tails Doll responds.

"Seriously, I'm fine now. I've been stuck on this room building a machine for weeks by now, I want to test it." Eggatha complains.

"Alright, alright." Tails Doll says "It seems like you're fine, but we have to be careful, this better not be anything way too crazy."

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it." Eggatha says as she pulls out her cell phone "This is a radar I made to tell us where Sonic is 24/7, so we would always know when he is coming for us."

"Seems interesting." Tails Doll responds.

"Now we just have to go there and find Sonic to see if it works." Eggatha says.

"Not so interesting." Tails Doll says "Last time you faced Sonic, you sent him to the hospital, he's probably pissed off; going after him might not be the best idea."

"Oh, come on." Eggatha complains "All we have to do is make sure he doesn't see us."

"A stealth mission? With you?" Tails Doll says ironically.

"I can be totally silent if I want to." She complains.

"No, you can't." Tails Doll responds casually.

"Please, I still haven't tested my new Eggmobile." Eggatha complains "I want to go somewhere and do something."

"Alright." Tails Doll says "But we are not going to engage in combat."

"Ok." Eggatha says with a smile.

"You promise?" Tails Doll asks.

"Yeah, don't worry, I have this under control." She responds.

"I want to hear you saying it." Tails Doll complains.

"I promise we won't fight Sonic if we find him." Eggatha says, annoyed "Can we go now?"

"Ok, let's go." Tails Dolls says as they walk to outside of the room.

They walk through the long halls, towards the room where Eggatha kept the vehicles.

"You never told me." Tails Doll says "How did you even get this place anyway?"

"I stole two of Uncle Eggman's ships, and then I crashed them together so they would be reduced to pieces, after that I just had to rebuild the pieces in a different way, and then I got a gigantic metal base of operations." Eggatha explains.

"How do you even build things so fast?" Tails Doll asks.

"Magic." Eggatha says in a sarcastic tone "Either that or it's because we need those machines so the plot could move forwards, and an entire chapter about me building something would be really boring."

"Anyway, here's the Eggmobile." Tails Doll says as they finally reach the room.

"Alright, here we go." Eggatha says exactingly as she jumps on the Eggmobile and starts pressing a bunch of random buttons, making several strange weapons appear, such as a cauldron, a salt shaker, a big clock, a bucket, a laser gun and a rope.

"Eggatha, you promised." Tails Doll complains.

"Alright, alright." Eggatha says as she presses another button, making all of the weapons disappear "Get in, loser; we're going on a stealth mission."

"Shut up and drive." Tails Doll says as he teleports into the Eggmobile.

* * *

"So, where is he?" Tails Doll asks, looking around at the empty mountain top near the small town, with no sign of Sonic anywhere around.

"He is…" Eggatha say, looking at her phone "Here; He is exactly where we are standing."

"Maybe it is broken." Tails Doll says.

"Wait a second; I think I know what's happening." Eggatha says "He is here, but he isn't now."

"What?" Tails Doll asks.

"He is out of sync." Eggatha explains "He can't be too far away from the present, or else the radar wouldn't find him; he is likely 7 to 8 seconds out of sync with time, 9 at most."

"Then, what do we do now?" Tails Doll asks.

"Simple." Eggatha says as she once again presses a random button on the Eggmobile, making the same clock appear once again "We'll go after him."

Eggatha takes the clock on her hand and presses a button on it, making it become 8 seconds late; suddenly, the world around Tails Doll and Eggatha changes, the wind stops blowing, the clouds vanish and they can't hear any sound coming from the town; then, a gigantic temple of stone and wood appears in front of them, and it had to be at least one hundred million years old.

"Haha, gotcha." Eggatha says looking at the radar "He is inside the temple; you think you can hide from me by getting out of sync with time and space? Well, that won't work."

They quickly walk towards the door of the temple.

"So, how do we open it?" Eggatha asks.

"Can I use your cell phone for a second?" Tails Doll asks.

"Don't look at my internet history." Eggatha says as she gives him her phone.

"Nah, don't worry, I just want to know why this door has a USB exit." Tails Doll says as he uses a cable to link the phone and the door.

"This was built by a time traveler, and it is really old, so, most people that were around had no idea what to do with it." Eggatha explains "Out of sync with time and using technology from the future to guard the doors. Someone really doesn't want us to get in."

"It seems like we have to solve a puzzle in order to open the door." Tails Doll explains "We need to find out the last digit of Pi and divide it by zero."

"How long will it take?" She asks.

"Five minutes or less." Tails Doll responds.

"Well, screw this." Eggatha says as she pulls a bazooka out of nowhere and blows up the door open.

"Did that feel good though?" Tails Doll asks.

"Shut up. Let's go before Sonic moves again." Eggatha says as they enter the temple.

They walk through the dark room for some seconds.

"I can't see anything." Tails Doll says.

"You have a piece of the Chaos Emerald in your head; can't you make it shine, or something like that?" Eggatha asks.

"I'll try." He says, as the gem in his head starts to produce light "Yeah, that's better…"

Suddenly, several gigantic bats come from the ceiling and attack Tails Doll.

"AAAAHHHH" He screams.

"Oh, that's why it is so dark; there are mutant bats on here." Eggatha says.

"Shut up and help me." Tails Doll screams, trying to escape the bats.

"Alright." Eggatha says, as she pulls her bazooka and aims at him.

"Not like this!" Tails Doll screams.

"What do you want me to do? All my weapons are over destructive." Eggatha complains.

"Think of something." He screams, while he runs in circles away from the bats.

"Can't you do like that black hedgehog and shoot lasers from the Chaos Emeralds, or something stupid like that?" she thinks.

"I'll try." Tails Doll says, as he concentrates his Chaos Energy "CHAOS SPEARS!"

Suddenly, several spears come out of Tails Doll's gem, impaling the bats, and making them blow up in a flash of light, which illuminates the entire room.

"Well, I guess we won't need another light source right now." Tails Doll says "Let's keep going before Sonic escapes."

"Alright." Eggatha says as they move to the next room.

They pass by a door and walk through a long corridor, on the end of it, there was an identical door, and when they go through it, they end up in the same room they were before.

"What the hell?" Tails Doll asks.

"A corridor that leads you back to the same place?" Eggatha says "What is this? Gemini Saga's less successful brother?"

"Wait a second." Tails Doll says as he goes through the door once again, only to come back through the same door some minutes later "Yeah, this is a labyrinth."

"Wait a second, I know what to do." Eggatha says, as she dials a number on her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tails Doll asks.

"I once had a friend who lived in a castle that had a similar trap." Eggatha explains "He totally has a crush on me."

She waits for some seconds, until someone picks up the phone.

"Oh, hey Junior; you know, I was wondering, how do you get pass that labyrinth on your dad's castle again?" Eggatha asks, in the sweetest voice she could master as they go through the door again "Ok, so bottom, middle, top, top, middle, top? Alright, thanks, bye."

They follow the instructions, and quickly manage to get of the other side of the corridor and move to the next room.

"Man, someone really doesn't want people to get inside the castle." Tails Doll says "Time travel, puzzles, bats and mazes, what's next? A dragon?"

"Actually, it's a bubble." Eggatha explains, pointing at the gigantic living bubble moving towards them at full speed.

They both quickly jump out of the way right before the bubble causes an explosion on the ground.

"Alright, maybe it's not a good idea to touch the killing bubble." Eggatha says.

The bubble once again moves towards them; Eggatha pulls out her bazooka and shoots the bubble with a missile, causing a gigantic explosion; no effect.

"Well, damn!" She says, as both her and Tails Doll teleport out of the way right before the bubble makes another explosion.

"Alright, blowing it up doesn't work; any other plan?" Eggatha asks.

"CHAOS SPEARS!" Tails Doll says as he throws several spears of energy towards the bubble; no effect.

Eggatha quickly throws him out of the bubble's way, while jumping to the other side, also dodging it.

"What is that thing made of?" Tails Doll asks.

The bubble once again starts moving, going towards Tails Doll, who flies out of the way.

"Alright, can't blow it, can't pierce it, and can't keep dodging forever, what to do now?" Tails Doll asks.

"I have something that might work, but you won't like it." Eggatha explains.

"Do it." Tails Doll explains "It can't be worse than getting blown up by a bubble.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Eggatha says as she pulls out her phone and turns the volume up to eleven.

Suddenly, a violent song plays out of it, so loud that it became distorted, enough to make someone go deaf instantly.

"Now that the party is jumping, with the bass kicked in, the fingers are pumpin'…"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Tails Doll says, as he notices what song she was playing.

The bubble tries to dash towards them once again, but the shock waves created by the sound keep throwing him away.

"Quick to the point, to the point no faking, I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon…"

Without being able to take it anymore, the bubble weakens, until it gets blown up by the shock waves created by the loud sound; seeing that her plan had worked, Eggatha turns the music off.

"Do you hear music this loud every day?"Tails Doll asks.

"You're lucky I have headphones." Eggatha says, right before moving to a door.

"Where the hell are you going? The next room is that way." Tails Doll says.

"Don't you play video-games?" Eggatha says "You always have to go the other way before moving to the next room."

"Why?" Tails Doll asks, but Eggatha had already gone through the other door.

She spends around ten seconds in the room, right before coming back.

"I found a potion." She says happily.

"Alright, can we go now?" Tails Doll asks.

"Alright, let's go." Eggatha says "I wonder what's in the next room. Maybe it's a blind transvestite bear."

"Why does it always have to be something like this?" He asks "Can't it be something simpler just for once?"

"Like what?" Eggatha asks, opening the door.

"A DRAGON!" Tails Doll screams in surprise as they dodge the dragon's fire breath.

"A dragon? Where the hell do people find those things?" Eggatha asks herself as they run from the fire.

"Does that sound thing still work?" Tails Doll asks.

"It wastes a bunch of batteries." Eggatha explains "Even if I use it again, it won't be able to maintain itself for long enough to defeat it."

"Great." Tails Doll says "CHAOS SPEARS!"

Tails Dolls' spears hit the dragon right in the chest, causing a gigantic explosion, but the dragon tanks it without even flinching.

The dragon tries to bite them, but they manage to teleport away right in time.

"Wait a second; I have something that might work." She says "I can turn my phone into a microphone, if I turn it to eleven, we could use sound again."

"Alright, do it." Tails Doll screams.

"Alright." Eggatha says as she throws the cell phone towards him "Sing the first thing that comes to your mind."

Tails Doll picks up the cell phone and flies next to the dragon's ear.

"Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman Innovative and I'm made of rubber So that anything you saying ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you I'm never stating, more than never demonstrating How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated I make elevating music, you make elevator music"

The dragon's head suddenly explodes, throwing confetti all over the place.

"Well, that just happened." Eggatha says.

"Let's just go to the next room." Tails Doll says.

They enter the next room, however, this room was different, instead of a monster guarding the door, there was no door, only a wall, with weird symbols written on it.

"Is this the final room?" Eggatha asks.

"Shouldn't Sonic be here then?" Tails Doll asks.

"Hear my voice, child, and beware." A powerful voice can be heard coming from everywhere at once, as loud as a thunder strike.

"Who's there?" Eggatha asks.

Suddenly, on a flash of light, a tall humanoid appears flying from the heavens; that being was and elder, with a beard covering his entire neck, his hair was white, he wrote a golden eye patch and his face had features resembling a bird; on his left hand, he held a thunderbolt, and on his right, and he held a shinning ankh.

"I can see he really likes light." Tails Doll says.

"I am Zodra; creator of the skies, lord of wisdom and healing, holder of the two horizons." The being says.

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said." Eggatha complains.

"I am God." Zodra says, trying his best to simplify it.

"Dear God" Tails Doll says in a mocking tone "Can we please, please get a big reduction on the price of beer? That would be great."

"You dare to mock your creator? Even after invading this temple, destroying the puzzles and killing my guardians?" Zodra says.

"Don't worry, we don't care for whatever is in this temple, we're just looking for a friend." Eggatha says "Speaking of which, why do you go through so much trouble just to guard this place? Do you have something to hide behind that wall?"

"Stay away from the wall!" Zodra scream as thunderbolts start falling around them as the ground starts shaking.

Lighting goes right towards Eggatha, but Tails Doll pulls her out of the way.

"Look, Tweety Bird, we don't want to have anything to do with whatever is going on here, so can't you just point us to the nearest blue hedgehog and be done with it." Tails Doll explains.

"Silence!" Zodra says, as he releases a blue thunderbolt from his left hand and a yellow beam of light from the ankh on his right hand, and uses his green telekinesis to make the two crash together, creating a rainbow colored beam of destructive energy.

"Chaos Control!" Both of them scream as they teleport just in time to dodge the attack, reappearing right behind Zodra.

"Now, Tails Doll!" Eggatha scream as she shoots four rockets from her bazooka.

"Chaos Spears!" Tails Doll screams as he releases hundreds of spears towards Zodra.

The rockets and the spears hit Zodra's weak point on his back, creating a gigantic explosion that send both Eggatha and Tails Doll flying towards the wall.

"Alright, I guess that's it. Now let's go find Sonic." Eggatha says as she tried to get up, but suddenly, all of her body starts hurting, and she loses all of her strength, falling down to the ground.

"What?"Eggatha says, tired "What is this?"

"That last attack hit you directly on your soul." Zodra says, as he turns around, not even fazed by the last attack "You might think that you dodged it, but my attack always hits its target, no matter what, you can't dodge something that already hit you."

Zodra slowly walks towards Eggatha and picks her up in his hands.

"This is what happens, when you challenge a God." He says.

Eggatha stares at him in silence for some seconds, right before smiling.

"So it was you the entire time." She says weakly.

"Yes, I am the almighty Go…" Zodra begins to say, but notices that Eggatha was not talking nor looking at him.

Zodra turns around, and behind him, there was a blue robot flying at full speed towards the wall; before Zodra could react, Metal Sonic dashes through the wall, shattering it to pieces, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

Eggatha slowly opens her eyes in confusion; she doesn't know exactly how long she had been asleep, but she knows her mouth smells like excrement.

"Yo, Tails Doll, are you alive?" Eggatha asks tired as she tries to wake her friend up.

"Hmm?" Tails Doll says waking up "What's the deal with airline food?"

"Turns out we were not following Sonic, it's just that the radar confused him with Metal Sonic." Eggatha explains "We also fought a bird guy and got our asses kicked, but I stole his wallet while he wasn't looking."

Tails Doll shakes his head trying to wake himself up right before getting back to his feet and looking around.

"Wasn't there a wall here last time?" He asks, pointing to the destroyed pieces of stone on the ground.

"Yeah, I think there was." Eggatha says "That's strange, the guy went through all that trouble not to let anybody come here, and the only thing behind the wall is an empty room."

"Wow, what a loser, dedicating his life to guard nothing." Tails Doll says "Anyway, can we go home now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Eggatha says.

And so, the two of them slowly make their way through the dark hallways, back to where they came from, but something felt different, the wind was blowing once again, and the sounds all sounded more vivid; there was no doubt about it, the entire temple was back to the present.

After walking for some minutes, they finally reach the exit.

"It's still day?" Tails Doll asks "I thought it would already be night by now."

"It's time travel, don't question it." Eggatha explains.

"You…. You…" A weak voice call for them from behind.

"Are you selling drugs? Because I can't take any until I'm 21." Eggatha says.

"I don't think that's how it works." Tails Doll says.

"It is your entire fault…." The weak man says, as they notice the man is none other than Zodra; a tired and heavily beaten down Zodra "You doomed us all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eggatha asks, but Zodra was already unconscious.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Tails Doll asks.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion comes from the town.

"I think that's what he was talking about." Eggatha says.

They both run towards the Eggmobile and fly above the town, and there they see it, a 20 meters tall Sphinx, with its skin covered with white shinning crystals, breathing fire all over the town.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tails Doll asks.

"Is that cool cat's Halloween costume?" Eggatha asks.

"I think it saw us." Tails Doll says.

The Sphinx breathes fire towards the skies, almost hitting the Eggmobile, who manage to dodge it, just slightly.

"Yeah, it saw us for sure." Tails Doll screams.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that." Eggatha says as she presses a random button, making a cauldron come out of the Eggmobile.

Eggatha takes the cauldron on her hands, right before dropping it towards the Sphinx; the Sphinx throws his fire towards the cauldron, making it blow up on a kilometer wide explosion.

"A cauldron filled with explosives?" Tails Doll asks "How do you come up with this stuff?"

"Is it dead?" She asks.

"Of course it is dead; nothing could survive that."

As soon as Tails Doll had finished talking, the Sphinx comes flying out of the wasteland, engulfed in flames, but the fire did not seem to be a problem for it.

"Well… We're dead." Tails Doll says, right before Eggatha turns the Eggmobile around and flies away at full speed, with the Sphinx right on their tail.

"What else can this thing do?" Tails Doll screams.

"Wait a second, I have a plan." Eggatha screams back, as she presses another button, making a salt shaker appear.

With another press of a button, a mechanical hand holds the salt shaker, and throws salt towards the Sphinx.

"Salt? That was your plan?" Tails Doll screams at her.

"Of course salt is not my plan." Eggatha screams back.

Suddenly, several gigantic birds come from all sides and attack the Sphinx.

"That was a special substance I created." Eggatha explains "It makes birds really angry; if I drop this on someone, the birds will attack them instantly."

The birds manage to slow down the Sphinx just enough for Eggatha and Tails Doll to get some distance, but the Sphinx quickly defeats the birds and keeps on chasing the two of them.

"Alright, so now what?" Tails Doll asks.

"Wait a second." Eggatha says as she starts shooting the Sphinx with the laser guns she had installed on the Eggmobile, to no effect.

The Sphinx flies faster and faster until it is almost touching the Eggmobile.

"ABBANDON SHIP!" Eggatha screams as both her and Tails Doll teleport out of the Eggmobile right before the Sphinx eats it.

"Gotcha!" Eggatha says as she presses a button on her glove, making the Eggmobile explode inside the Sphinx, forcing it to fall from the sky "Why do people always focus so much in protecting the outside of the body but forget to protect their internal organs?"

Tails Doll quickly grabs her with his hands and teleports away, right in time to dodge the Sphinx falling on them, which Eggatha didn't notice due to being way too distracted showing off; he then teleports them away again, when the Sphinx gets up and roars, and the power of its roar destroys the island they were on.

They end up teleporting right outside of the Sphinx's range and fall on the ocean; some seconds pass by, right before a gigantic Tails Doll comes out of the ocean carrying Eggatha on his shoulder.

"You had the buttons with you this entire time?" Tails Doll Deluxe complains "Why didn't you use that before?"

"Because using it now makes it look cooler." Eggatha responds.

"No it doesn't." Tails Doll Deluxe tries to complain, but he is pulled underwater by the Sphinx.

Tails Doll Deluxe starts punching and kicking the Sphinx repeatedly; some drops of blood come out of the Sphinx, right before it attacks Tails Doll Deluxe with its fire, which is powerful enough to burn underwater; they continue to fight as Eggatha swims back to surface.

"Stupid dog, thinking he can just come here and destroy the things I built." Eggatha complains as she gets to the surface and presses another button on her glove, activating a backpack, allowing her to fly above the water "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me; there's gonna be sorrow, baby."

She pulls her bazooka and changes it to electric mode, and then shoots an electric missile, which electrifies the entire ocean; after some seconds of silence, both Tails Doll Deluxe and the Sphinx float up from the bottom of the sea, both unconscious.

"This is one thing for you to keep in mind from here on out." Eggatha says as she flies near Tails Doll Deluxe's mouth and drops the potion on it "I don't get into fights, because if I get involved, it stops being a fight, it becomes genocide."

Tails Doll Deluxe wakes up, turning back into normal Tails Doll and flies out of the water.

"Thank God you found that potion." Tails Doll says.

"Last time I saw God, he was beaten down on the street." Eggatha responds.

Suddenly, the Sphinx opens its eyes and flies out of the water with some difficulties; blood was coming out from every hole in its body, and the diamonds on his skin were all cracked, with some of them falling out; the Sphinx spits a gigantic quantity of blood on the ground, right before roaring at them angrily.

"It seems like it's time to use our technique of strategic retreat." Eggatha says as she flies away from the Sphinx.

Tails Doll instantly follows her, with the Sphinx coming right after, ready to toast them.

"You better have another plan." Tails Doll screams.

"I know something that might work." Eggatha says "Hold onto me."

Tails Doll does like she said and hugs her, as she turns her jetpack up to eleven, making the two of them fly away from the Sphinx at nigh-light speed.

They quickly cross the entire ocean, as well as a big chunk of land after it, right before crashing in front of Eggatha's house.

Eggatha quickly recovers and runs inside the building; Tails Doll follows her, as he enters the building and finds her searching for something under her bed.

"So, what now?" Tails Doll asks.

"I could have sworn it was here somewhere." Eggatha says.

Suddenly, the Sphinx breaks through the ceiling and invades the house, ready to kill both of them.

"AHHHH!" Tails Doll screams.

"Found it!" Eggatha says, as she pulls a small plastic pistol from under her bed and shots it at the Sphinx.

Suddenly, the Sphinx is engulfed by a bright green light, as he is transformed from a powerful and immortal Sphinx into a weak and powerless frog.

"You can turn people into frogs?" Tails Doll asks "Why don't you use this more often?"

"It would make things too easy." Eggatha says, as she pulls her bazooka once again, and easily blows up the frog, who was trying to escape "I hate when things are too easy; life must be hard, an easy life has no value; when you conquered everything, death is all that is left."

Suddenly, pieces of the frog's body start to shine, and they come together, forming a white piece of gemstone.

"What is this?" Eggatha wonders, as she approaches the stone.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic comes flying from the gigantic hole in the ceiling and starts shooting at Eggatha.

"Watch out!" Tails Doll screams as he pulls Eggatha out of the way of the gunfire.

Metal Sonic grabs the crystal and flies away.

"What the hell was that about?" Eggatha asks.

"You…" A weak voice says from outside.

Eggatha and Tails Doll run to see who it is.

"You doomed us all…" Zodra says weakly from the ground.

"How did you even get here?" Tails Doll asks.

"Billions upon billions of years ago, the biggest of all wars happened, the war between the Gods, a gigantic battle that shook the old universe; this battle woke something up." Zodra says, weakly.

"Why do I never understand what you're talking about?" Eggatha asks.

"Their battle woke up the father of all monsters: Thypon; that creature destroyed each and every one of the Gods with its bare hands, until only three survived: Zeus, Odin and Ra." Zodra says "On a last effort to defeat the beast, the three most powerful of all of the Gods combined into one single being, and after a fighting for billions of years non-stop, that being finally managed to damage the beast, splitting it into 8 gemstones, on an explosion that created the new universe you live in."

"So, you're saying that stone was…" Eggatha starts to say.

"After I managed to defeat the beast, I knew I had to guard those gemstones, I had to keep them away, and I could not let them go back to reality, because I knew nothing good would come out of them." Zodra says, in desperation "Not they're free, each gemstone becoming a different monster, each one being millions of times worse than the last; this is the end, even separated, those beast will destroy the entire world, but if the gemstones ever come together, the entire universe is doomed, since Typhon shall return, bringing a new age of chaos. This is all your fault… You doomed us all."

Zodra painfully closes his eyes, as his breath stops, as well as his heartbeat.

"Eggatha, he is…"

"I know." Eggatha says.

"What will we do now?" Tails doll asks.

"The only thing we can do." Eggatha says, looking to the skies "God is dead, and someone will have to deal with the plagues he left us."


	4. Swords and Umbrellas

Tails Doll yawns as he gets up from his bed; most robots didn't have to sleep, but Eggatha forgot to add the anti-matter to his internal software, so he has to deactivate for some hours once in a while, or else he would run out of energy. He didn't sleep very well last night, but, honestly, after knowing seven hellish monsters are out there trying to destroy the world, and that you're the only one that can stop them, who would be able to sleep that well?

"Good morning, beautiful world." Eggatha says as she joyfully jumps out of her room.

"Oh, hey." Tails Doll says, honestly not surprised by the way Eggatha is reacting to the situation, if this happened some weeks ago, he would probably be very surprised, but when you're living with Eggatha Robotnik, you learn to expect anything "So, did you find the monsters?"

"You mean those things the old guy was talking about?" Eggatha says, casually "Turns out they are on a constant stealth mode; it's impossible to detect them until they become active, so we'll have to wait for them to make their move first."

"How convenient." Tails Doll says "It's almost like the author made like this so he would have an excuse to have us go on a bunch of less important adventures without having to worry about the incoming end of the world."

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asks "I was thinking about going to that place to get that object that does that thing."

Suddenly, the door to the house is kicked open.

"AH!" Eggatha screams in surprise as she jumps on Tails Doll's arms.

"Everybody, freeze!" Pandareos Holmes screams as he invades the house and prepares his 10th century fire lance "Hehehe, did you really think you could escape from me? One thing you should learn is that I never, ever, let anyone escape for long."

…

"Who are you?" Tails Doll asks, confused.

"What do you mean?" Holmes asks.

"Wait, I thought he was your friend." Eggatha says, also confused.

"I'm Pandareos Holmes." He explains.

"Who?" They both ask.

"You know; the swordsman." He explains.

"Hm?"

"One and only descendent of Sherlock Holmes."

…

"I fought you two in the village in the middle of the desert." He screams.

"Would you believe me if I told you that pretty much all of the stuff you just said describes, like, 30 different people, and that all of them want to kill us?" Eggatha says.

"Why, you two idiots." He says as he tries to think of a better way to explain "I'm the guy that was going after the evil Mary Poppins."

"Oh, you're that guy!" Eggatha says, suddenly remembering.

"Wait, wasn't that guy dead?" Tails Doll asks.

"No, no, I think, that was the guy from the job interview." Eggatha explains.

"Wait, those were two different people?" Tails Doll says, shocked.

"Yeah, I think…" Eggatha explains "It's a little hard to remember that stuff after the fanfic has been on hiatus for over two months."

"Oh, enough with that shit." Holmes says as he points his fire lance towards them "I did like you said and got a gun, now you're gonna tell me where Aurora is, or else I'll fire."

"We don't know where she is." Tails Doll says.

"Well, then it seems like I'll be forced to…"

"I think I could find out where she is if I tried." Eggatha says, interrupting Holmes.

"Well, alright then, but…" Tails Doll says "Can you please get off my arms? You're really heavy."

* * *

"So, I just searched for all reports of storms appearing out of nowhere and combined it with a list of musical artist who tried to play professionally while using the name of an already existing band." Eggatha says as she types on her computer "Then I hacked into some security cameras on the area, and used an app I created to search for her face, and here she is."

As Eggatha presses a button, an image of Aurora walking in public appears on the screen.

"This was taken just today, on Metropolis." Eggatha explains "She has been there for a few days, probably because of the musical talent show that is going on; if we go now, we might catch her."

"Alright." Holmes says s he walks towards the door.

"Yo, where are ya going?" Eggatha asks.

"To Metropolis." Holmes responds.

"Oh, no you won't, we're coming with you." She says.

"No we won't." Tails Doll complains "Last time we saw that girl, she almost killed us."

"Oh, come on, it will be fun." Eggatha says.

"It will be dangerous." Tails Doll explains "What am I going to do if you end up dead?"

"Well, if you want, I can just stay home and play in the mud."

Tails Doll suddenly stops moving for a second, as he has a small Vietnam flashback, right before shaking his head.

"Oh no, not again, I'm not cleaning that up, screw you, we're going." Tails Doll complains.

"Alright; Mr. Holmes, we decided, we will…" Eggatha tries to sound epic; however, when she looks back, the room was empty, as Holmes had already left without them.

"So…" Eggatha says "Can we stay here and play in the mud instead?"

"No." Tails Doll screams as they follow him through the door.

* * *

"So, in a scale between one and ten, what gender are you?" Eggatha asks Tails Doll as they sit on the train, which was taking them to Metropolis.

"Well, personally, I sexually identify as a Fortnite player." Tails Doll explains "And when I head out of the game, I don't take any dubs, I just whine and I take an L."

"Well, this chapter is officially dated." Eggatha says, a little bored.

"Well, I can't say it's funny, but I got to say it's pretty funny." Tails Doll explains.

"And I have no belief, but I believe you're a walking contradiction." Eggatha explains "Speaking of which, isn't Aurora's new band called Green Day?"

"Well, damn, she couldn't even copy a good band." Tails Doll says "I'm joking, of course; Green Day is fine."

"So, what's your favorite band?" Eggatha asks.

"I really like Rolling Stones, personally." Tails Doll explains "What about you?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Can you please stop playing earrape Vanilla Ice in public every time you get the chance?" Tails Doll complains.

"Well, I didn't know they would kick us out of the train." Eggatha whines as they finally reach Metropolis after walking for a few hours.

"Alright, so because of your little stunt, we missed the show I bought us tickets for, and now we'll have to find a way to buy tickets to the next." Tails Doll explains.

"Didn't you bring any money with you?" Eggatha asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not bringing any money, maybe I wouldn't need more money if a certain someone hadn't got us kicked out of the train." Tails Doll says, a little angry.

"Alright, alright, my fault I guess." Eggatha says "But don't worry, I'll get us money in no time."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna open…" Eggatha jumps on a nearby car and points her finger towards the sky "A coffee shop!"

"I think there's already a fanfic about that." Tails Doll says.

"Oh… Wait a second…" Eggatha says, as she stops and thinks for a second, right before striking her pose once again "I'm going to open a hotel!"

"Get off my car!" A random guy screams.

* * *

"So you really can start a successful line of five stars hotels and become a millionaire in only half an hour." Tails Doll says as he counts the money they had made "Who knew?"

"I knew it, because I know everything." Eggatha responds.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything."

"Alright, so, what is the meaning of life?" Tails Doll asks.

"Spaghetti, obviously." Eggatha responds.

Suddenly, the door of the hotel opens and the two of them jump back to behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to a totally legitimate successful line of five star hotels, please keep in mind that the real owner of the hotel is totally not knocked out in room 237." Eggatha says with a big smile "How can I help you?"

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" Holmes asks as he finally reaches the counter.

"What? No, I don't relate with ugly people like you." Eggatha explains.

"Wow, talk about the client always being right." Tails Doll says.

"Well, anyway, I need a place to hide for some hours until some evil minions who work for an evil Mary Poppins forget about me." He explains "Can I stay here for some minutes?"

"Oh, of course." Eggatha explains "That will be 80 trillion dollars."

"Really?" Holmes asks.

"Well, it's like our slogan says: If you don't want to pay, then just go away." Tails Doll says with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Holmes says as he gives them his credit card.

"Thank you, have nice stay." Eggatha says as Holmes enters a random room.

"That guy is really weird, don't you think?" Tails Doll asks.

"Food is my favorite dish." Eggatha says randomly.

"Yeah, point taken." Tails Doll says.

Suddenly, three weird guys dressed in purple come running through the door.

"No running in the hallways." Tails Doll screams.

"Sorry." They scream back at him, as they walk towards the counter.

"Hey, miss, have you seen a weird guy coming around here?" One of them asks.

"Oh, that really depends on what you would describe as weird." Eggatha responds.

"Tall guy, walking around with a sword." He explains

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about." Eggatha responds.

"So, where did he go?"

"Well, if you want to know, that will be around 160 quadrillion dollars." Tails Doll explains.

"All of that just for information!" The guy scrams "Are you high?"

"Well, I can fly, so I guess I could go pretty high right now if I wanted to." Tails Doll responds.

"Yeah, that's a good point." One of the other guys says.

"Yeah, alright, here." The guy says as he puts a bag of money on the counter.

"Thank you sir." Eggatha says as she picks up the sack of money "The guy is on that room right there, now get out of here, you're ruining the view."

"Ok." The guy says as he walks towards the room.

"So, what is your guys' story?" Tails asks to the other two.

"Oh, we're just, here, doing our thing." One of them explains.

"Oh, that's nice." Tails Doll responds "You know, there's a Wii U on that room right there; if you want, you guys can play Mario Party while you wait for him."

"Oh, I heard Mario Party is pretty fun." One of them says.

"Alright, I guess we have some minutes to kill." The other responds as they walk towards the room.

Eggatha pulls out a remote control from inside her pocket and presses a big red button, making the room where the first guy had gone to explode.

"Three, two, one…" Tails Doll counts.

Suddenly, a gunshot can be heard from the other room, as one of the two guys had just killed the other; The Mario Party effect.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy." He says as he leaves the room with an angry expression and points the gun at Eggatha's head "Tell me where the guy with the sword is, or you're gonna die!"

"Oh, ok, but before you kill me, would you mind taking two steps to the right?" Eggatha asks.

"Oh, ok." He says as he does like Eggatha had asked.

Eggatha reaches for a letter behind the counter and pulls it, making an anvil drop right on his head.

"Did you get that from the Looney Tunes?" Tails Doll asks.

"Nah, the Looney Tunes got that from me." Eggatha says as they pick up all of their money and jump from behind the counter, walking through the door and leaving the hotel forever.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Eggatha says as she looks around the empty stage "Wasn't this place supposed to be filled with people?"

"Well, it isn't surprising that nobody showed up." Tails Doll explains "We're talking about a random nobody who can't even come up with an original name for her band."

"Maybe it would have been better if she had stolen from a good band this time." Eggatha says.

"Oh, Green Day is ok." Tails Doll responds.

"Meh, I've seen better." Eggatha says.

"If you bring up Vanilla Ice again, I swear I'll throw you of a cliff." Tails Doll says.

"How about I throw you two off?" A voice screams from behind them, but before they could turn around, the heat in the room instantly grows exponentially; melting down the metallic floor beneath their feet, and making them fall down into a trap.

"Outch, my back." Tails Doll screams as Eggatha gets up, noticing she had fallen right on him "I told you you're heavy."

"Oh, look what we have here, if it isn't Miss Eggatha Robotnik herself." Aurora says ironically, as she hovers above their heads while sitting on a cloud "I've been doing some research about you, you know; I heard you caused the end of the world to begin; isn't that right, Trip?"

"Nah; that was mostly Sonic's fault." Eggatha explain "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, me? Not much, really." Aurora responds "A couple of shows here, some copyright lawsuits there, and a bunch of storms and lightings."

"Seriously, Eggatha, my back is hurting, like a lot." Tails Doll says from the ground "you really need to stop eating chocolate in the middle of the night."

"So, that guy with a sword has been following you since we've last meet, which is perfectly fine, I don't want to get involved into whatever you do in your free time, but I really don't like when people invade my house and point some weird object at my face." Eggatha complains.

"Well, what can I do?" Aurora says "He thinks you're a clue that could lead to me."

"Yeah, he is kind of right. Eggatha says "So, he probably isn't ever going to leave me alone until he catches you."

"So, you need me to be captured so you can live at peace…" Aurora says "And since you know about me, and about what I did to my parents, I think letting you go could end up disturbing my peaceful life as well."

"So it has come to this?" Eggatha asks.

"Yes, it seems like it has." Aurora responds.

"Seriously, Eggatha, after I put my spine back into place, I'm taking you to the health club, because oh my god, how heavy can a kid get!" Tails Doll screams from the ground.

Suddenly, Eggatha pulls a hidden pistol from her dress and tries to shot Aurora, however, the air around her body gets to freezing temperatures before she could, putting her on a block of ice.

"Well, that was quick." Aurora says, as she floats down near Eggatha "So, what to do next? Absolute zero would be boring, so maybe hit her with a lightning? Or I could just make a hurricane."

Suddenly, the block of ice starts to weaken as Eggatha's body starts to heat up, due to a heating machine she had added to her dress after her last encounter with Aurora, as she breaks through the ice and grabs Aurora's throat with her hands, and presses a button on a small machine hidden on her dress, which turns her gloves into metallic gauntlets.

"You didn't think this would be this easy, did you?" Eggatha asks.

"I didn't actually." She says as she somehow appears behind Eggatha and throws a lightning towards her, which Eggatha catches with her hands and throws back; however, it passes through Aurora, as if she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Eggatha asks.

"Heated ground, cold air; the light moves between the heat and the cold and creates a reflection." Tails Doll explains, still trying to fix his damaged spine "It's a mirage."

Suddenly, four different Auroras jump towards Eggatha, who punches them all several times, making them disappear; eight of them appear around Eggatha and try to attack, but she presses a button on her gauntlets, creating a small bubble of energy around her, which strikes all of the mirages at once.

"You think you can get away with doing this to me through your little mirages? Well, think again." Eggatha says s she looks around "As we speak I'm contacting my secret network of spies across the USA…"

Before Eggatha could continue, she is pierced through the chest by an umbrella coming from behind.

"You know, people say the pen is mightier than the sword, but I honestly think the umbrella beats both any day." Aurora says from behind her.

Suddenly, Eggatha grabs the point of the umbrella with one of her gauntlets and presses a button, sending an electrical wave through the umbrella, electrocuting both Eggatha and Aurora for some seconds, until Eggatha manages to open her hand once again, making the electricity stop as smoke comes out of both of their bodies.

"Hey, Mary, you seem a little…" Eggatha says weakly "Thunderstruck."

"You just had to, didn't you?" Aurora says, as she falls to the ground, while Eggatha falls to another direction, making the umbrella snap in a half, with part of it on Aurora's hand, while the other part is still sticking out of Eggatha's back.

"Hey, Eggatha, are you ok?" Tails Doll asks.

"Don't worry, dude, you guys seem way too worried…" Eggatha says as she puts a small bomb on the ground "Why don't you just light up?"

She presses a button on the bomb, making it detonate, but instead of an explosion, all that comes out is a blinding flash of light; Aurora sees the light coming and tries to dodge it, however, her body was way too damaged for her to move this fast, and she ends up getting hit; the light also hits all of her mirage clones, making them vanish.

"AHHH!" Tails Doll screams "Warn me before doing that next time!"

Aurora screams as she covers her eyes in pain; Eggatha, who was not affected due to her sunglasses, notices her opponent's temporary blindness, and slowly gets up; this umbrella in her chest hurts more and more every time she tries to move; she manages to get back on her feet just for a second, as she overcharges her gauntlets with energy once again, and punches Aurora in the face three times, the last of which causes the gauntlet to explode due to the overuse of energy, damaging both Aurora's face and Eggatha's hand, as they both fall to the ground in pain.

Aurora is the one who manages to get up this time, as he overheats the air around her piece of the umbrella, making it start to burn, and tries to stab Eggatha's face with it, but Eggatha manages to block it with her other hand, which gets pierced and starts to burn, but this gives her the chance to hit her once again with her already damaged hand, making Aurora once again fall to the ground.

"This… is being harder than I expected, honestly." Aurora says, as she slowly puts her hand inside her mouth, and pulls out a tooth Eggatha had punched out.

"Yeah… it really is." Eggatha says as she pulls out the piece of the umbrella out of her hand, which starts to bleed.

Eggatha tries to stab Aurora's eye with the heated metal piece, but it instantly freezes as the air around it goes into absolute zero temperatures.

"You are a really problematic person, you know that, right Eggatha?" She asks.

"Yes…" Eggatha says "Yes, I know."

Aurora finally manages to open her hand, and a small tornado comes out of it; the tornado quickly grows, to become a gigantic cyclone, which takes the entire building out of the ground and throws it towards the sky.

"What is this, a free trip to Oz?" Tails Doll asks.

Eggatha pulls out another hidden gun and tries to shoot Aurora, however, all of the bullets melt mid-air due to the sudden change in temperature; one of the walls melt, allowing Aurora to fly away through it while being carried by a controlled gust of wind, however, Eggatha catches her with a grappling hook she had hidden on her gauntlet, and is pulled by the wind as well.

"How many hidden weapons do you have?" Aurora complains.

"I lost count on 94 million." Eggatha says as she starts to climb the rope, and approaches Aurora.

"Eggatha…" Aurora says angrily "You're pissing me off."

As Eggatha finally manages to reach Aurora and tries to attack her with a hidden knife, a lightning summoned by Aurora strikes the both of them, making Eggatha fall from the current of air, down into the city, while a nearly unconscious Aurora is carried away, leaving a sandstorm behind; to make sure she is not followed. Eggatha manages to pull out a hidden hope on her dress, activating a parachute, however, the parachute was heavily damaged due to the lightning strike, and it rips apart, leaving Eggatha on a freefall; she loses consciousness some seconds before she hits the ground.

* * *

"AH!" Eggatha screams as she jumps out of her bed "What the hell?"

"Oh, you woke up." Holmes says as he enters the room "That fight really messed you up, but you're healing pretty fast."

"Yeah, I altered my genetic code to make myself harder to kill." Eggatha responds, as she looks around "Why are you still here?"

"Hey, Eggatha." Tails Doll says as he enters the room "After the cyclone stopped, I called the crazy guy with the sword and he brought us back home; also, my back is better now."

"Great." Eggatha says, still not fully woken up "Where is the umbrella girl?"

"Escaped again." Holmes explains "You have to see how Metropolis got after that hurricane of sand, there was almost nothing left."

"Yeah, we do seem to bring a path of destruction with us to wherever we go." Eggatha says, finally waking up for good "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna follow that sandstorm; might be the best way to get to her." Holmes responds.

"And what are you going to do when you catch her?" Tails Doll asks "She will end up sending you to the hospital."

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Holmes says "Do you guys want to come?"

"Nah." Eggatha says "We need to stay here to prevent the end of the world when it starts."

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're talking about, but alright." He says as he walks towards the door "Also, you two, please be careful, she might end up coming after you as well."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Tails Dolls says, as they both wave to Holmes while he leaves "Man, that guy really is something, isn't he?"

Eggatha nods, as they silently look at the door for some seconds.

"Can we play in the mud now?" Eggatha asks with a smile.

Tails Doll pokes her right in the place where she had been stabbed by the umbrella, making her give a quick and loud scream.

"Alright, alright, no mud."


	5. Bang Bang Like in Westerns

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tails Doll asks as they walk through the small town in the middle of the island.

"I have to be." Eggatha responds, following her small radar "If one of those creatures becomes active, they might destroy the world without anybody to stop them."

"Eggatha, this is serious." Tails Doll complains "I know you heal fast, but even you cannot start fighting monster when you were literally stabbed, electrocuted, burnt and exploded yesterday."

"And if I'm not here, who is going to save the world, hm?" Eggatha asks "You?"

"We could have just stayed home and warned the Sonic Team." Tails Doll responds.

"Ha, like I would ever lower myself so much and ask for the help of that Hedgehog." Eggatha says "And regardless, I have to try this new green dress somehow, don't I? Seriously though, Aurora will still have to pay for the one that got burnt while we were fighting."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tails Doll asks.

"The sign seems to be coming from the center of the town, so I think there must be a way to get there somewhere around here." Eggatha says, looking around.

Neither of them has ever been on this town, and since it is really small, most people know their way around here anyway, so there's no need for maps; this makes it hard for newcomers to learn where things are, although this town hardly gets any newcomers.

"Well, let's see…" Tails Doll says as he looks around "Hey, excuse me, lady."

"What?" The tall purple hedgehog Tails Doll had called for asks in response.

"Do you know how to get to the center of the town?" Tails Doll asks.

"Oh, just go through that street, enter another one to the right, and then keep going on that direction, and you'll be there in not time." The hedgehog says, as she gives him directions.

"Alright, thank you." Tails Doll says, as he and Eggatha walk away.

"So, you just go around talking to people like that?" Eggatha asks.

"Yeah." Tails Doll responds "Nobody is going to mind if you're nice to them."

"Well, that depends on where you're at." Eggatha explains "In some town, people would probably think it's a robbery and you would get yourself a bullet in the head."

"I'm a robot, so, a bullet in the head would really do much." Tails Doll responds in a mocking tone.

"Well, then I really hope this next monster we're gonna face is using guns." Eggatha responds, also joking.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Tails Doll says "If you don't want to call Sonic, then fine, let me do it on my own; I'm a robot, so if I break, you can just fix me, but there's nothing I can do if you get destroyed."

"Don't worry." Eggatha explains "That is never going to happen."

"Why are you so confident of that?" Tails Doll asks.

"Because we're the main characters of the story." Eggatha responds "What type of story is that where the main character dies?"

"Well, that would be a death fic." Tails Doll responds.

"That's thing? I didn't know that was a thing." Eggatha says, thoughtfully "Well, it doesn't matter; let's just go beat the bad guy."

* * *

"So, where is it?" Tails Doll asks.

"It is…" Eggatha says looking around "Here."

"What do you mean here?" Tails Doll asks "The only things here are those flowers."

"Well, it might be hidden somewhere." Eggatha says "What if it's an invisible monster?"

"You broke the radar, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up, I know what I'm doing." Eggatha says "It has to be around here somewhere, all we have to do is look for it."

"Ok, so let's look for it." Tails Doll says as he starts looking around.

Suddenly, a small metallic projectile, about the size of a ping pong ball, flies toward Eggatha; Tails Doll screams as he pushes her away, and she screams as well, as the sudden movement had made her wounds hurt again, for just a second. The projectile touches Tails Doll, and creates a small explosion, which sends him flying through the air, until he hits a building and goes through a window.

The people of the town get scared and start running around in panic due to the surprise of the sudden explosion, as Eggatha gets up and looks at the place where the projectile had came from. There, on the top of a building, sits a green hedgehog, with sharp quills, wearing a red vest and black spiked wristbands, doing a pose; he is probably trying to look cool, but he really just gives the vibes of an edgy teenager.

"Are you a monster?" Eggatha asks.

"Yes." He says "But not the monster you're looking for."

The Hedgehog pulls another small metallic object, looking exactly like the last one, and throws it at Eggatha.

"Chaos control!" She screams as the red emerald in her crown grows, and she vanishes right before the bomb explodes.

Eggatha reappears right behind him and attacks, however, before her punch could connect, she notices an object in the Hedgehog's hand, and throws herself to the ground, right in time to dodge the bullet he had shot at her, but since he was already expecting her to dodge it, he manages to catch her with a kick to the face as she goes to the ground. Eggatha puts her hands on her face in pain, but manages to get up and jump out of the way of three more bullets.

"So you really are trying to end me for real, aren't you?" Eggatha says, as she cleans the blood from her face "Alright, who sent you? Metal Sonic? Aurora? Santa Claus?"

"Don't worry; you will never need to know." He says, as he pulls out something else from his vest, and throws it towards Eggatha.

Eggatha pulls out a laser gun and shots the object before it could touch her, which gives her a chance to see what the object is: a rose, which explodes in a cloud of pink smoke, making Eggatha cough heavily, but she thinks quickly, and activates her rocket boots, which takes her out of the ground, right in time not to be hit by a bullet, which would for sure have killed her instantly.

Eggatha looks down and… wait what? How is she so close to the ground? She could have sworn that she had flown towards the sky! Well, it doesn't matter, she was within a punching range of her opponent, and he seems to be distracted by something, so she throws a punch, and hits…. Nothing. She was swinging her arms against air, hitting nothing at all; the Hedgehog picks up another of those small bombs and throws it towards the sky, hitting Eggatha with an explosion; Eggatha had never came close to the ground, she was in the sky the entire time, and now she is on a free fall.

As the explosion suddenly throws her senses back into normal, she manages to reactivate her rocket boots just in time not to hit the ground, but as she looks up, she is instantly hit by multiple punches to the face by her opponent, which sends her flying down from the building they were in, and hitting the ground below.

"T-that rose…" Eggatha says, as she tries to get up "It was a trap, wasn't it? That smoke that came out of it, it messed up my sense of distance, so I thought far away things were close and close things were far away."

"Oh, you're so smart." The Hedgehog says, as he jumps down from the building, preparing yet another rose.

"Do you really think I will fall for this same trick again?" She asks, as she gets up, but suddenly, she fells an excruciating pain coming from her chest, and falls down to the ground once again, as that last hit had made the wounds on her body open, and that same place where Aurora's umbrella had pierced her was now bleeding intensely.

"Don't worry, I don't need you to." He says as he throws a rose right at her chest, hitting her in the same place as the wound.

The rose explodes, releasing the same type of smoke inside her body, as this virus courses through her veins. Suddenly, as she tries to get up again, she finds her body moving extremely slowly; she slowly falls down the ground once again, and slowly looks up, to see the hedgehog slowly pull the trigger of his gun, which slowly activates, making the bullet slowly coming towards her; she tries to dodge it, but her body moves way too slow, so the bullet slowly hits her, and she slowly falls to the ground again, as the pain slowly courses through her entire body, making her slowly lose consciousness. That last rose had affected her perception of time; only a fraction of a second had gone by, but to her, it felt like entire minutes. Who knew roses and guns could make such a deadly combination?

"You're gonna be knocking at the heaven's door soon." The Hedgehog says as he points the gun towards Eggatha's head "Good luck."

"Chaos Spear." A voice screams as a spear of energy comes flying, knocking the pistol out of the Hedgehog's hand right in time, making the bullet miss Eggatha's head "So, you believe in heaven?"

"You're still alive?" The Hedgehog asks.

"No, I'm a ghost." Tails Doll says sarcastically "I'm obviously alive, I'm standing right in front of you."

The Hedgehog throws a bomb towards Tails Doll, which he dodges by teleporting; the Hedgehog uses that distraction to get his pistol from the ground; Tails Doll teleports right in front of him and punches him to the ground, but he quickly looks up, and from the ground, he shots Tails Doll in the head.

"You are a really strange fellow, aren't you?" Tails Doll says, as he uses his chaos powers to pull the bullet out of his head "You believe that heaven exists, but you are still trying to kill people. Where exactly do you think you are going to end up after you're gone?"

"If I must be punished, I will take it gratefully, but right now, I must make a living." He says shooting Tails Doll several other times, to no effects.

"So someone did send you, hm?" Tails Doll says as he gets up and starts to punch the Hedgehog several times, who blocks most of it, except for one good punch to the face.

He quickly recovers and kicks Tails Doll's light body to far away, shooting him several times, without ever missing, but Tails Doll simply jumps back to his feet, and throws several spears towards the Hedgehog, who dodges them, and throws several roses around Tails Doll, which explodes in clouds of smoke. Those roses will accelerate his perception of time, making everything seem like it is moving extremely fast, with minutes going by like they're second, making it impossible for him to dodge or react.

The Hedgehog shots the piece of the Chaos emerald on his head, making it fly away; no more Chaos Powers today. The Hedgehog lands right in front of Tails Doll, and punches him; Tails Doll dodges and punches him back several times, knocking his pistol out of his hand.

"You are aware of the fact that the poison from those roses doesn't work on robot, right?" Tails Doll asks.

The Hedgehog kicks Tails Doll, making his damaged arm fly away. Tails Doll punches his face to the ground, and then stomps it.

"You're breathing heavily." Tails Doll says.

"You're not." The Hedgehog responds.

"I don't get tired." Tails Doll says.

"Well, I do." The Hedgehog responds.

"That anomaly we detected, it wasn't a monster at all, was it?" Tails Doll says "The energy generated by your roses, it is extremely similar to the one generated by the creatures; it was all a trap."

"Don't get cocky." The Hedgehog says "If you do, you're not going to heaven."

"You don't know how to defeat robots, so the person who sent you couldn't have been Metal Sonic." Tails Doll explains "Aurora doesn't have enough money to pay a bounty hunter. It wasn't Santa, was it?"

The Hedgehog attacks Tails Doll's legs, taking his feet out of his face, and trying to run towards his gun, however, Tails Doll quickly throws a rose at him, which he had stolen while he wasn't looking, altering his perception of movement, making him feel like his body was frozen.

"I got to admit, you're pretty thought." Tails Doll says as he approaches him "One could say you are one in a million. Anyway, right now, I really want to watch you bleed."

Tails Doll takes out one of the bombs hidden in the Hedgehog's vest, takes some distance, and throws it right at him, creating a massive explosion, which sends him flying towards that same building Tails Doll had hit previously.

"Alright." Tails Doll says as he goes towards the unconscious Eggatha and picks her up, as he starts walking back to the exit of the town "I hate to say I told you so, but… actually, no, I don't hate to say it; I told you so."

* * *

"Yo kid." A voice says "Get up, you lazy."

Manic opens his eye, to see a purple weasel standing right in front of him.

"Fang?" Manic asks, as he gets up "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by, and I heard my bastard apprentice was foddered by a toy." Fang the Sniper says sarcastically.

"He's stronger than he looks." Manic says "Doctor Robotnik told me to go kill his niece, but he didn't say anything about a robot."

"Yeah, alright. Just keep in mind that I'm never gonna let you forget this moment." Fang says, as he gives Manic his pistol back "So, how's your mom?"

"As well as she can be in this situation." Manic says "It's not easy to keep moving on in a new universe after your reality was destroyed."

"Yeah, alright." Fang says "So, I have to go hunt down a woman in Kentucky, want to come?"

"Alright, I haven't been to the city since the civil war." Manic responds "But you are gonna give me half of the money, right?"

"Maybe 40%, if you're lucky." Fang says, as they walk towards a purple car.

"What's that?" Manic asks.

"I call it, Speed King." Fangs says "What do you think?"

"What happened to your Marvelous Queen?"

"Oh, Sonic destroyed it, so I brought this." Fang says, getting inside the car "Brand new, made in Japan."

"Fang, you're crazy." Manic says, entering the car.

"Well, I've always been a highway star, haven't I?" Fang says, turning on the car.


End file.
